My Eternal Love
by Mu xxx
Summary: HPSS Slash. Vampires. Harry is a fatherless vampire fledgling on the verge of famine. Snapes steps in and rescues him.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Harry Potter and associated characters all belong to the wonderfully talented JK. Rowling. I claim nothing, only my story, for they all belong to her!

_**Warnings:**_ Slash. Vampirism. Death (non-character). Insinuated sexual situations.

_**N.B.**_ This is the edited version! There exists the full version on The Silver Snitch II—all you have to do is search for my user name.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

* * *

_A life that's not alive, _

_Born to eternal darkness. _

_To drink the blood is what they strive, _

_The blood and dark that keeps them alive. _

_Alone and damned inevitably, _

_But unfortunately this is the case, _

_For most of whom live an eternity. _

_But love is strong inside these creatures, _

_A never-ending pain that is hard to bear. _

_But porcelain and stark their beautiful features, _

_But again I say these are the damndest creatures. _

_When love is found, it lasts forever_

_It grows and grows and never can you replace, _

_And binds them even in hell together. _

_Never strive to do those beings in love harm, _

_Especially if they are the blood consuming type. _

_So if you try, you'll fail, you'll be more than alarmed, _

_And you'll find you'll be the one who's undergone harm. _

_I repeat; don't aim to bring them apart, _

_Their love is best shared together, _

_As it was from the very start. _

* * *

A new form of darkness had descended upon Harry Potter, and unusually not in the ghastly reptilian form of Lord Voldemort. It was horrifying, unbelievable, but still had somehow come to be his reality. He'd been bitten, not by a spider or a venomous snake, but by a vampire and was neither alive nor dead—the un-dead.

These days those poor unfortunate souls who were refused death and _saved_ to live the eternal murderous life were lucky in the sense that there was much anonymity within the un-dead community. Potions were available to cease their life in the darkness and allowed them to roam during the day light hours with few side effects.

Harry Potter was a seventh year student, meaning that he had not only his new _form_ to be concerned about, but also his exams. This also meant that his pallid skin and constant daylight tiredness wasn't something unusual, since all of the seventh years students were under considerable stress.

He'd not told his friends that he was a vampire, for the less who knew the smaller the chance of his secret being spilt; be that willingly, or unwillingly. Harry certainly didn't need anymore negative public attention.

He was absolutely certain he could hide his devastating secret.

School was much the same, Harry mused one day, and much to the professors' dismay a new duo of troublemakers had taken it upon themselves to rekindle Fred and George's famous legacy. That was why the whole first floor, and therefore every floor above it, was off limits for most of the day that day. Harry didn't know what they'd done, only that he'd heard mention of a load of hippogriff excrement. He had no desire to be anywhere near that.

Most classes had been moved down into the dungeons, and that was how Harry found himself strolling past of one Snape's many lairs when a door creaked open and he was dragged inside. It was pitch black inside the store cupboard, but Harry could see clearly.

"Professor Snape!" He admonished. The professor had him bodily pinned to the door.

"So you can see me, can you Potter?" he whispered dangerously.

"I did, yes. But what are you..." Harry's anger was building - why would Snape accost him in the middle of a hallway?

"Silence." Suddenly Snape's hand was on his face, and Harry quickly averted his eyes in case Snape noticed he could see perfectly.

Harry stayed still for one reason only - he was shocked at Snape's genuinely odd behaviour. The cold hand seemed to be mapping out the contours of his face, before a finger trailed over his lips, and pushed its way in. Harry gasped as the fingertip ran over his teeth, and he was thankful he had moderate control over his fangs and his teeth currently looked and felt like ordinary human teeth.

That was until Snape put that exact finger in his own mouth, drew blood, and again ran it over Harry's teeth—now fangs. The coppery goodness spilt into Harry's mouth, and reflexively Harry began to suck. But after a few moments he realised he wasn't getting any sustenance and that could mean but one thing.

Harry pulled away roughly, now noticing that Snape's eyes were glowing eerily in the dark. So he too was a blood-sucking leech?

"You will come to my office tonight, Potter, at precisely ten o'clock or else you'll find yourself in quite the predicament." He was close, so close that Harry was certain he could smell the lingering stench of death that he too possessed—he should have noticed it earlier, for that was certainly how Snape must have _sniffed_ him out.

A moment later Harry was pushed back into the still empty hall, feeling thoroughly confused and affronted. But no matter how much he detested Snape, he was also curious to know just what the monster had to say.

It was beyond simple to sneak out of Gryffindor tower, even if one didn't possess the stealth of a vampire. But Harry did, and it was only an advantage that Mrs. Norris was petrified of him, so even she didn't pose a threat anymore. That's how he managed to arrive at Snape's office door a good five minutes early.

Harry didn't need to knock, for it appeared that Snape could sense his presence and the door opened automatically. The room was dim, almost dark, which suited his sensitive eyes perfectly. Snape was sitting in an armchair, but rose as if to greet him.

Harry was beginning to wonder if perhaps Snape was now accepting him, for they shared the same fate.

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when for the first time you're actually on time and punctual. Please, have a seat while I fetch you something to drink." Snape walked away without waiting for a response leaving Harry standing there, mouth agape.

By the time Snape returned, Harry had managed to seat himself. Snape sat opposite him, then wordlessly handed him a goblet containing, his eyes flashed, fresh warm _human_ blood.

"Sir..." Harry gushed. He knew how expensive human blood was to purchase.

"Drink it before it goes cold Potter, it cannot be re-heated," Snape all but ordered, before draining his own gobletful, a rosy hue developing upon his almost jaundiced cheeks.

Harry complied not simply because he was told, but to sate his deep thirst and indulge in a complete luxury—for these days human blood was exceptionally hard to come by, as there were very few willing donors, so nearly all vampires were sustained by the blood of animals. The viscous fluid of the blood filled his veins and brought new life to his dead body, leaving Harry feeling exhilarated. He sat back, eyes droopy, completely satiated.

"I see you're familiar with the blood of mortals. Although I won't entertain the notion that perhaps Harry Potter, the marvellous saviour, has murdered the innocent. It would be far too fanciful of me to even consider it." Snape smirked, apparently amused.

Harry sobered up a little. "Actually, Professor Snape, I have killed. He who had borne me vanished, and so I became a fatherless childe—for the second time. But this time I had no one to teach me, to learn from, and I'm sorry to say that, yes, a few innocent lives were taken by me. Or were, more specifically, taken by my hunger," he paused, feeling confused.

"Indeed. Then perhaps I misjudged you and your apparent innocence. Tell me, do you imbibe the life of humans often, if at all?" Snape asked, seemingly to be genuinely interested.

Harry frowned. "No sir, never. For one, it would reduce my inheritance to nothing, and I can't exist forever on nothing. I do hope that you realise how grateful I am for your generosity tonight."

It was odd. To Harry, Snape wasn't _Professor Snape_ tonight, but a fellow wonderer of the dark, someone who he shared something in common with. And this realisation was probably more startling than when he'd first awoken as a blood-consumer, destined to cause death in order to attain life.

Snape waved his hand impatiently. "It's of no matter. I didn't mean do you purchase human blood, as I have, but do you hunt it... use your abilities, feast upon that wanton flesh..." His eyes were alight, a predatory gleam that enhanced his unnaturalness.

Harry shivered at witnessing Snape's passion, feeling that deep yearning within his vampiric mind to stalk out fresh prey. "No, not since I was turned, over six months ago," he paused. "But I think about it all the time, I see all those humans, sense their hearts walking by, pumping what keeps us alive so efficiently. To taste the fear, the fear of death..."

Suddenly Snape was standing, moving in the blink of an eye. He pulled Harry out of his chair by his arms, and then held him close for an inscrutable moment.

"You will come and see me again, on Friday night... ten o'clock. I expect the same punctuality as I received tonight," he whispered, his black eyes gazing into Harry's green ones.

Harry was entranced by the other vampire, as he has so longed to find their company and learn as much as he could. His blood-warmed heart was thudding in his chest, and quickened its pace as Snape's fingertips brushed his face, before his lips traced the same path, gently brushing Harry's own.

"Out. Now," Snape ordered suddenly and Harry jumped in surprise, having been mesmerised by the intimate caresses. Harry nodded and bolted, running all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

That night he lay awake contemplating Snape, and his bazaar actions. But nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but anxiously wait the four days until Friday.

Naturally, Harry was on time, or in other words, he was early again. He hadn't seen Snape at all during the previous four days, since he no longer studied potions, and his anxious state was becoming simply unbearable. Of course, Snape didn't appear concerned he was early, but rather he appeared quite pleased.

Like the first time, Snape gave Harry a gobletful of human blood, which he consumed without further ado. Harry sat back, relishing the liquid life coursing through his damned veins, looking at Snape who had yet to utter a single word.

"You do not feed enough, Potter. I've been watching and it's blatantly clear. Your powers and abilities have not yet begun to reveal themselves, even though you have passed being a fledgling. This must not continue," he said seriously, his black eyes hard.

Harry lowered his head. "I know, but at this rate I'll be broke before I even finish school. I can only afford to feed every second day, and only the cheapest blood can I buy," he said softly, anguish distinguishable in his voice.

Silence filled the room, until it was almost suffocating Harry. But finally Snape spoke.

"That is one of the reasons why," Snape began as he stood from his seat and approached Harry, sitting now closely beside him, "I am deciding to offer to adopt you. You said it yourself—your dark father abandoned you selfishly without teaching you of our ways. I want to bear that responsibility, that honour, if only you'll accept."

Harry was beyond stunned, staring shamelessly at the first sincere expression he'd ever seen on Snape's face. It took him but a moment to decide.

"Oh, yes please!" Harry cried, his arms around Snape, holding him tighter than what an average human being could cope with, his face buried in that long, pale neck. "I'd like nothing more."

"In that case, my childe, we need to now share blood. I must first drink from you, and then you from me, so that we are connected in the deepest, most irreversible way possible. Are you ready?" Snape asked, pulling Harry slightly away from him and stroking his cheek gently.

Harry nodded, an almost dreamy expression on his face. He allowed Snape to draw near, could feel his neutral breath on his neck, the soft cool lips, and finally the sting of his teeth as they pierced his skin. Harry moaned, feeling Snape draw in his blood, feeling their hearts beat as one. He held onto Snape's shoulders tightly until he pulled away and ordered Harry to drink.

Harry drank weakly from the proffered wrist, wishing desperately he had the energy to drink from that succulent neck. Carefully Snape's free hand guided him back; and they slumped against each other a little warily until their hearts slowed to their naturally diminished rhythm.

Snape had taken hold of Harry's hand and was grasping it firmly, offering comfort that Harry hoped he too was providing. Suddenly he felt more attuned to Snape, and he knew that their vampire-childe bond had been accordingly created. A wave of relief washed over Harry and he sighed contentedly.

"You need to rest, Harry. I expect you here tomorrow night too - I'm putting an end to your famine, you're never to hunger again." Snape brought Harry's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss upon it.

But in his ecstatic mind, it wasn't enough for Harry. With some of his restored energy he raised himself up and pressed his lips to Snape's, savouring the feel of his cool, vampiric sensations. Snape kissed him back gently, before carefully breaking the contact.

"No more excitement for tonight, you need to rest," Snape said softly. He gave Harry another gobletful of blood, a slight caressing of lips, and sent him away to sleep.

As asked, Harry returned the next night and they shared their meal together in companionable silence, until Snape spoke.

"Harry," he said, catching his childes attention. "How would you like to taste blood fresh from the vein, as you did in your fledgling days?"

Harry's green eyes were alight. "You mean, actually take it directly from the mortal... to drink as we're made to..." Already his mind was racing, his heart pounding, his veins thirsting.

Snape had a small smile on his face. "Come, childe, I have a gift for you." He raised himself, offered his hand to Harry, who accepted it, and led him to an adjacent room. He opened the door, and each of their light-sensitive eyes was already focused on the prone figure lying within the darkened room.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, smelling the boys' sweet mortal, muggle scent. "Is he, do you mean...?" Harry looked eagerly up at Snape.

"Yes Harry. But do not despair for his life, and I can sense you might. He is wishing for death, it would be a relief to his poor tortured soul. He's been irreversibly abused, never again to live in peace," Snape whispered softly. "Treat him with care, tenderness, and you will be giving him his final wish."

Harry's gaze had never left the figure of the boy on the bed. He was no more than fourteen, slight in build, with hair the same inky colour as Harry's own. He approached the bed, the boy, and Harry felt his immortal instincts taking control. He sat down and ran his fingers over the flawless pale skin.

The boy stirred, his eyes opening, revealing them to be the brightest blue Harry had ever seen. He was obviously of Irish decent, despite his London accent. Those beautiful eyes were struggling to focus in the dimly lit room. Harry continued to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Who are you?" the boy whispered a little hoarsely.

"I'm Harry, and from now on no one can hurt you again," Harry said, feeling the boys anguish. Gently he lent down and kissed his supple cheek, and felt the boy relax. "You are beautiful."

The boy blushed, but was obviously pleased with the compliment. He allowed Harry to continue his soft ministrations, and even returned a kiss Harry had laid gently upon his warm, human lips.

Harry stroked and caressed the boy like a lover, until he was completely and utterly relaxed. He pressed the palm of his hand against the small, but hard bulge in the boy's pants, and sensed that he was almost upon his climax. At just the right moment, Harry lent in, his fangs gleaming, and sunk his teeth into the pale neck. As the first rush of blood flooded Harry's mouth, the boy tensed and climaxed powerfully even as the blood continued to drain from his small body. Releasing him before the final beat of his heart, Harry watched as the boy slipped peacefully into death, a content expression on his face.

Harry relished feeding from the boy, and knew he was finally in peace. He looked across at Snape, whom had been present the whole time, and wordlessly beckoned him over.

"Thank you... my love," Harry added softly at the end, standing to embrace him.

"You're very welcome, my childe." Snape kissed him with affection, and then unbeknown to Harry magicked the boys' body back to his bed at his troubled home. They left the room arm in arm.

As Harry left Snape's room that night, his mind was busy mulling over all that had occurred. He'd realised his love for Snape, a love like no mortal preconception, a love that would prevail for centuries, or the whole of eternity.

As for understanding what it was to live an immortal life, Harry was still unsure, for even though a vampire was seemingly difficult to kill, it also seemed too easy to accomplish. But an eternal life meant learning everything; adaptation, and it took Harry all his mind power to imagine such an overwhelming possibility. If he were not to grow bored, and kept studious, then there'd be no questions left unanswered, except the question of life itself and the origin of the vampire.

But then again, who was to say that the vampire race wasn't the prevalent race, that they'd been the gods themselves who had unleashed the mortal upon the earth to serve as their prey...

As the days slipped by Harry's relationship with Snape deepened. Now he saw the other vampire every night of the week, during the late hours, when everyone else in the castle was asleep.

It came as quite a surprise when Snape proved to be a very loving creature. When in his company Harry was held, caressed, and kissed so softly that no mortal could have felt it. On occasion their passion came forth and their kisses become as fiery as the hell that could kill them. Harry often ached for more, but it never seemed to happen.

Harry looked to Snape, whose arms were encircling his torso as they sat on the lounge, and smiled serenely as their eyes met. Still Snape never smiled as such, but he didn't need to for his eyes said it all. Harry was sitting in between his legs with his back to his chest.

From this position Harry awkwardly turned around and kissed him, pleased when Snape returned it and offered his tongue. Almost feverishly Harry kissed him with everything he had, somehow managing to turn over completely and sit on his knees.

Snape's hands caressed Harry's back and neck, while his tongue sought Harry's own. Groaning, Harry's hands gripped Snape's hair, pulling their bodies closer together. When touching, their bodies became inflamed with heat, warmth, and it was even better now since both were still buzzing from their meal, their pale cheeks tinged pink.

Much to Harry's surprise and excitement Snape swiftly altered their positions with his vampiric stealth and Harry found himself on his back with Snape above him. Grinning, his fangs just visible, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape and splayed his hands across Snape's arse, something he'd been itching to do for a long time.

"I'm so glad you've got these for all of eternity," Harry admonished, giving a squeeze. Snape just kissed him in response.

It didn't take long for their passion to escalate higher than it ever had before, so much so that Harry felt there'd be no turning back now, not that he'd want to. Harry pressed himself up into Snape's body, and with glee felt just how aroused the other vampire was.

"I want you, please Severus, I need you so much..." Harry pleaded, managing to get his hand in-between their bodies to press his palm against the large, hard lump in Snape's pants.

"My impatient childe..." Snape whispered lovingly into Harry's ear. "How could I deny you, beautiful one?"

"You can't deny those you love, nor can you resist them," Harry replied with a smile.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom where clothes did not last long.

*

*

* EDIT *

*

*

Nearing completion, sweat coating their preternatural bodies, they beheld each other in an act more intimate than simply bringing their bodies together. Snape's fangs delicately sunk into Harry's neck at the same time Harry's sunk into his and they shared their blood simultaneously, forever deepening their connection.

For Harry, this act threw him over the edge, and he only just managed to heal Snape's neck when a powerful orgasm rocked his body relentlessly. At the same instant Snape's orgasm struck him too, and soon they lay panting in each other's arms, more content than ever before.

"I love you, Severus..." Harry whispered, feeling a sudden thirst for mortal blood.

"Soon, my childe, soon you can feed. Never shall you suffer again... my eternal love."

* * *

_To be born is but one thing, _

_Yet to be born again is another entity. _

_But not from the womb is this damndness born, _

_But from the blackness of the night it does begin. _

_Beautiful yet deadly it stalks its prey, _

_Oblivious to the easily haunted human eye. _

_Its damndness strikes with fluent ease,_

_Devouring the blood from the mortals they slay. _

_Yes, devastatingly intricate these beings are, _

_For from the beginning they ceased their slaughter, _

_And desired peace, and hope and laughter_

_Even though close to a human being they are far. _

_A change for some can be for the best, _

_But for others change is the worst. _

_But what about he who is the changer?_

_He cowers, what has he done? ... and avoids the rest. _

_Fatherless and lost these fledglings roam, _

_Some never knowing what harm they befell. _

_Causing death at their every turn, _

_While the sun burns others, now dust from a stone. _

_But strength, strength is the key to immortal life, _

_But strength incorporates many a quality. _

_Be that giving, and graciousness and kindness, _

_And not merely the strength to cause strife. _

_For those who do prevail, _

_That is all another tale. _

_A tale of love, darkness and strength, _

_A passion that is never ending in length._

* * *

**Harry and Severus forever!**

* * *


End file.
